Right Here Waiting
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: One-shot songfic to Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx. JJ/Emily. JJ is distraught thinking about her and Emily's relationship. Will she be able to pull it together, or will Emily find out? R&R please!


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I LOVE writing songfics, in case it wasn't blatantly obvious. So here's another one! Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_**Oceans apart**_

_**Day after day**_

_**And I slowly go insane**_

_**I hear your voice on the line**_

_**But it doesn't stop the pain**_

JJ was hopeless, at this point. She'd been head-over-heels in love with Emily since the day she'd joined the BAU. Her soft, shiny brown hair cascaded down past her shoulders; her warm, luring brown puppy dog eyes contrasting against the smooth, pale skin.

At the end of every day, they were so close together, yet it felt as if they were worlds apart. Emily was straight; JJ wasn't. Emily compartmentalized just fine; JJ was constantly haunted by the horrors that crossed her desk all day, every day. Emily was single; JJ… wasn't.

JJ was slowly drawing herself into a crazed-induced coma. She would go insane while she sat at her desk, knowing that Emily was so close, yet so far. She was right there, right outside the window, yet JJ had never said anything to her. Talking on the phone wasn't enough, either. After a bad argument, Emily was always the one that JJ called. Not Penelope. Of course, she could go to Penelope for some things, but hearing Emily's voice was what got her through.

Unfortunately, even hearing Emily's voice sometimes wasn't enough. She yearned to see her; to hug her; to hold her in her arms.

_**If I see you next to never**_

_**How can we say forever?**_

Even though Emily and JJ saw each other basically every day, it felt as if they never had any alone time. Sure, they would drive around in the SUV together, and interview victims together, but they never had any kind of personal time together. If they never had any exclusive time together, how was she supposed to even display the slightest feeling of affection for Emily?

_**Wherever you go**_

_**Whatever you do**_

_**I will be **_

_**Right here **_

_**Waiting for you**_

JJ remembered the day that Emily had gone into the UnSub's house. She wasn't part of the team at that time, and she had even told Strauss that she was "just a lady knocking on a little boy's door." Little did she know she could've gained a possible concussion. Still, even then with a minor head injury, JJ found her, and she comforted her.

The worst of it was when Emily was in Paris. Although JJ had known she was really alive, she still felt the pain that the rest of the team felt. When Emily was away, JJ's heart was missing a piece. It was almost as if Emily had taken a hold of that part of JJ's heart and packed it along into her suitcase.

JJ looked down into her lap at the picture of Emily and herself on Christmas Eve of last year. Emily's hair was perfectly curled, and her eyelashes were longer than usual. She donned a tight white dress with silver stilettos to match.

A single tear dripped down onto the glass cover of the frame that the photo was in. JJ wiped it off gently with her fingers as more tears kept coming.

_**Whatever it takes**_

_**Or how my heart breaks**_

_**I will be **_

_**Right here**_

_**Waiting for you**_

JJ curled up on the couch in her office, tears now in freefall. Will and Henry were at the zoo, and not due back until later that night.

"Jayje, are you alright?" Emily asked in a tone of concern mixed with disbelief.

JJ quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine, Emily," she lied. Emily took a seat next to her and gently stroked her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Em, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Now tell me what the hell is wrong."

"Em… I-I love you," JJ forced out, then immediately hung her head down sheepishly.

"What?"

"Just ignore what I said, Emily. Forget about it," JJ convinced, angry at herself.

"No, JJ. I won't."

"Emily, this is gonna tear our friendship into pieces."

"No, it won't."

"What do you mean?"

"It won't, because I love you too," Emily sighed.

_**I wonder how we can survive **_

_**This romance**_

_**But in the end**_

_**If I'm with you**_

_**I'll take the chance**_

"Emily, I'm so glad that you feel the same way, but how is this going to work out?"

"JJ, I don't give a damn about other peoples' opinions. I'm just so happy to finally be with you," Emily gushed.

"Em…" JJ sighed, staring at Emily's beautiful face, leaning closer and closer.

At that moment, their lips were merely inches apart. JJ closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender wafting towards her nose off of Emily's body.

"Are you ready?" JJ asked with her eyes still shut. Emily closed her eyes.

"I'm ready."

JJ captured Emily's lips with hers, melting into Emily's soft lips. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's neck as JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. JJ could feel Emily grinning slightly against her lips.

_**Wherever you go**__**  
><strong>__**Whatever you do**__**  
><strong>__**I will be right here waiting for you**__**  
><strong>__**Whatever it takes**__**  
><strong>__**Or how my heart breaks**__**  
><strong>__**I will be right here waiting for you**__**  
><strong>__**Waiting for you**_


End file.
